Make Me Yours
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: Relationships are hard. Break ups are even harder. But what if you are connected in a tangled web? What would you do? Evan Bourne/Kelly Kelly/Chris Masters/Eve Torres/ Alex Riley


**Make me yours**

_**Kelly's P.O.V**_

_I'm so sick and tired of this!_

_Every time I tried to talk to him, he lies to me. I can see it on his face. Why can't he be honest with me? I gave myself completely to him. And what do I get in return? His stupid alibis, and to make matters worse, he recycles his reasons. And it really pisses me off! _

_Once, I tried to really to talk to him. I wanted to understand what he's going through. But my plan backfired. He didn't open up. _

_Yeah, I know. Men, aren't the type to really open up. But for once, I want him to be honest with me. When he started scolding at me for getting on his back, I cried myself to sleep. _

_I just want to get out of this relationship. _

_But how? _

_I'm feeling conflicted by what I feel for him now. I love him….but I can't stay with him if he's not honest..._

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

_Damn! I hate it when she's like that. _

_She never gets off my back. She's way too clingy and I don't even know why I dated her. She always asks me where am i. Who I'm with, what time will I be home. She's just too…time constraining. I wish I had never asked her to be my girlfriend!_

_But a part of me still wants to give it a shot. But that part is fading into oblivion. Plus, I have this thing for her best friend, Eve Torres. But she's dating Chris Masters. I know it's wrong to feel that way about my girlfriend's best-girl-friend. Trust me; I've talked about it with my best buddies, Evan and Kofi. And they said the same thing._

"_We'll kick your ass if you ever hurt Kelly," Evan told me after I told them a huge dilemma. Then, I turned to Kofi; he nodded, agreeing with Evan. _

"_You guys are the worst." I complained with a chuckle. Knowing that it was all a joke….maybe for me._

_**Evan's P.O.V**_

_Sigh._

_I'd been in love with her since day one. Her smile always seemed to get to me. Before she went out with one of my good friends, I tried so hard to ask her out. But every time I tried to do so, I end up stammering, or sometimes—well, a lot of times—chickening out._

_When Alex told me and Kofi about his feelings for Eve, I couldn't help but think that: "Hey, here's my chance…." _

_But, I erased that in my mind quickly. Why?_

_Because I know that Kelly loves him. And a part of me wonders whether or not she'll even consider me. I mean, she just….makes me nervous. I'm scared of her….in an infatuated kind of way._

_Kofi used to stick it to me. That I'm a chicken for not asking her out, but it's wrong to go and do that when she's with someone else, I'm so confused!_

_Since she and I were also close friends, I asked her one time what she looks for in a guy. "I want a guy who is tall….dark…handsome.…" she trailed off. "But, I also want a guy who can always be there for me, you know? The kind of guy who can….protect me…." she looked at me afterwards as if trying to make me understand her point of view. In return, I nodded. _

_She had this sultry look on her face. And when I looked her in the eyes, I turned away to hide the casual tinge of color on my cheeks. _

"_What about you?" she asked._

_I looked at her with a quizzical expression on my face. "What about me?"_

"_What do you look for in a woman?"_

_I looked at her. "Someone like you…." I said. She playfully hit my arm. _

"_I'm serious Evan."_

_I sighed. "Okay," I trailed off. "I want a woman who…can inspire me," I said, looking at her in the eyes, then, she turned away. She probably noticed my motif. "I want a woman who can complete me, someone who I can spend the rest of my life with, and someone who I can have a family with." I looked at her again. "Someone who I will love forever."_

_She smiled at me. "I think that's really wonderful Ev."_

_**End of Point of Views….**_

"Kelly, just shut up!" Alex exclaimed. He raised his hand to slap her but then, he stopped. The blonde looked at him. Her eyes glazing with tears.

Kelly looked at him. _Why should I shut up? _She wanted to ask. _You can't make me do what you want! _

"Alex, I just wanted to know why you're being like this." She said instead. Alex shook his head; bewildered. He wasn't in the mood to argue, and he didn't want to hit her.

"Kelly, I don't give a damn about what you do during your free time," Alex said. "Hell, I don't even give a damn if you sleep with half the locker room!" he continued. "That's a real probable fact, right?" said Alex.

The statuesque young diva felt insulted. But instead of answering Alex's hurtful question, she slapped him….hard.

As if snapping his neck after getting slapped; he looked at her; angrier than ever, his eyes like flaming fire, "Why the hell did you slap me?" he demanded.

"I thought you were different," She said; her throat constricting as a lump formed in it, making it harder to swallow. "I thought I knew you….and I thought you knew me," she said pointing at herself. "But I guess I was so wrong."

Alex rolled his eyes. _Well, well, well, look who decided to show up, little miss clingy-dramatic-over the top-I thought I knew you-princess. _He thought to himself. "Don't give me that crap, Kelly." He paused; chuckling "How many times have I heard that?" he asked; not letting Kelly get a word in edgewise. "Oh, that's right," he said; counting sarcastically. "One too many times." He paused, eyeing the blonde; as if disgusted. "Please Kelly, spare me the bullshit."

"Bullshit?" Kelly repeated.

Alex nodded. "I don't care what you think!" he scolded; making Kelly flinch. "Because, really, since when did Barbie _Blank _even think?" he asked. "Clearly, not in this lifetime, because we all know that you're dumb."

Alex got another slap.

"I don't know what I saw in you…." The blonde's voice becoming more and more emotional, "I guess I was just too blindsided to even see what you really are," she paused as Alex laughed sarcastically.

"And what am I really?" he asked.

"A phony boyfriend who doesn't give a damn about anyone who cares about him."

Alex clapped his hands sarcastically. "Oh, bravo miss Blank, bravo!" he said. "You just one the award for best actress in a pretending role!" he said.

Kelly looked at him; hurt. "I thought you loved me….but know, I think that I love you more than you can reciprocate…."

"I don't plan on reciprocating anything, to me," he pointed out. "You're just another stupid fling! And I can't wait to get rid of you."

Kelly looked at him. "Fine." She said, walking out.

Alex lowered his head. He knew he'd hurt the blonde. But that's better than telling her the truth, right? He just knows he's right….he's got to be. Now, he will have his sights set on Eve….and he doesn't give a damn about Masters.

Kelly had nowhere else to go. She couldn't rant to Eve because her friend is with Chris. She tried to contact Candice, Kofi, and Brooke, but they aren't answering their phones. And who does that leave Kelly with? Evan Bourne.

She knocked on his hotel room door. Hoping and praying that she wasn't interrupting anything. It took a minute for Evan to call out the door. "Coming!" he said. When he opened the door, his face plastered on a grin when he saw her. "Hey Kelly," he greeted him. He saw the look on her face. He frowned. "What's up?"

"Alex broke my heart…." she said; tears falling hard.

Evan furrowed his eyebrow. He spreads his arms.

Kelly looked at him. "I don't need your pity hug."

"C'mon…." he urged.

"No…." she said.

"C'mon, it's free." He said; smiling at her.

Kelly hesitated before walking toward Evan and wrapping her arms around his waist. Evan wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.

Kelly snuggled on Evan's chest. "I don't know…." She said.

He kissed the top of her head. He wanted so much to help her but he doesn't know how. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

**Should I continue?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. =)**


End file.
